


egg friend

by wxxbo_mel



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Apathetic TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Author is a TommyInnit Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Demons, Eggpire on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrids, Identity Reveal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 07:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxxbo_mel/pseuds/wxxbo_mel
Summary: Tommy always had a friend, another being living in his mind for as long as he could remember.Then there was this whole Eggpire and Egg nonsense going around the server. He may know who’s behind this Egg thing, after all.
Relationships: Darryl Noveschosch & TommyInnit, Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 45
Kudos: 204





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> prologue! 
> 
> hope you enjoy it ^^ I’ll try updating as much as a I can and speedrun writing this HAHA 
> 
> school opens soon so qwq

No one knew a thing about the voice in his head. Not the one who had raised him his whole life, Wilbur, not his family and definitely not his friends. He was afraid of how they would react to the news, of how they would treat him afterward. 

How weird would it be for someone to one day tell you that they had a voice, a friend they would call it, in their head their whole life? It would probably be quite weird. But, Tommy saw Technoblade, his elder brother, tell their family about the voices in his head. How they would annoy him at every second of his life and how it grew louder and more persistent as he grew up. 

The thing is, his voices only started after he hit a certain age. Tommy's friend was in his head for as long as he could remember. Was he born with it? Or did it reside in his mind from a very young age? He remembers the voice practically raising him when he lived a nomadic life, having no family. He constantly moved and never permanently staying at one spot for too long, that was, of course, until he met his current father, Philza. 

On his travels, he always heard the villagers whisper and gossip about the supposed Angel of Death who wreaked havoc in every corrupted kingdom he set foot on. He always overheard the gruesome tellings of the torture the Angel of Death had mercifully imposed unto the corrupted, wealthy ones. Tommy always felt disgusted towards his overly imaginative mind during these times. 

The voice in his head was expectedly sentient, obviously. It had a mind of its own, feelings, thoughts, and it was like a whole 'nother being was residing in Tommy. Which was actually the truth — there indeed was another being in Tommy. He eventually had come to accept the cruel fact that he was a host and shared a body with something else. What Tommy wondered was what creature took refuge in his being?

His question was left unanswered; so, he moved on with his life. He got pitied upon by the infamous Angel of Death, Philza, which led to his adoption by the latter. He met his brothers, the ruthless, scary Technoblade, and the charismatic, silver-tongued Wilbur Soot. 

As more time was spent with his adoptive family, the more he grew to love them; the more he got to know them and their true colours. Philza never truly cared for him, and only cared for his two other sons. Technoblade was favoured the most, given riches and attention whenever he could. Wilbur got whatever he needed in a heartbeat when he snapped his fingers. Tommy, however, was not as important. He got the leftovers of their shower of love and attention. He scrambled about the place, desperate to get even a shimmer of attention or a crumb of love. 

His desperation worsened over the years, it bloomed into a thorny rose which slithered around his throat, leaving bleeding trails behind its path. It choked him, tightening his chest and bled him out. It made him gasp out for air and love, he didn't which was more important anymore. 

Wilbur snipped up some thorns with his melodies and soothing songs that grounded him, pulling him to the deep void of slumber. Technoblade ripped out the leaves aggressively, painfully cutting his throat in the process — at least he tried, right? He tried to train Tommy to become a noble warrior in battle, sly and wicked in his tactics. Silent and thoughtful in his attacks. That didn't turn out well, did it? Phil, oh Phil. Phil treated his beautifully agonizing rose the best but tortured him. He watered his rose, tending to it as if it was a newborn baby.

At least Tommy had his friend.

Phil and Techno left for more adventures after a while and they just didn't come back one day. This left Wilbur distraught and reluctant to take care of a troublemaker like Tommy. He eventually grew to like Tommy more the longer he took care of the latter, showered Tommy with attention. Well, the attention he could give. Tommy still felt empty, the new treatment felt alien to him.

When Tommy was 14, he followed Wilbur to the Dream Esempee Lands. There, his friend decided to do something and Tommy played along.

—

_”My name is Kodumu, young devling.”_

_”And I will rule this Kingdom for you,”_

“I will follow you to the ends of this world,” 

_”Do you like eggs?”_

—

.-..-. - . .- .-. / -- . / .- .--. .- .-. - .-..-.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- .... . / .-- --- .-. .-.. -.. / ..-. --- .-. / -.-- --- ..- --..-- / -.-- --- ..- -. --. / -.. . ...- .-.. .. -. --.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Egg is spreading even more? What'll happen then?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is your long-awaited chapter 1! i didn't really know what to write but I got an idea so here is the product of that idea ^^
> 
> while you're at it, join this wonderful discord server! - https://discord.gg/zJYtZDsNFu
> 
> the comments are kudos are very much appreciated!! <3

_”One hath walked thy world for eons,”_

Tommy hummed in response, awaiting the rest of the monologue.

_“Not once hath one chanced upon a mortal such as thou; One hath now turned reliant..."_ Kodumu spoke reminiscently.

"You haven't been speaking much nowadays; for months now," Tommy inquired, keeping his voice as low as possible so that only he could hear himself.

"That is because One hath been preparing..."

"What for?"

"That is for One to know and you to eventually find out," Kodumu spoke before going dead silent. Soft snored and grunts could be heard minutes after the silence started. Tommy softly sighed, slightly disappointed at the lack of answers.

\--

"Tommy!" He heard Tubbo shout from behind. He whipped his head around to see his ~~ex~~ best friend with his platonic husband and hybrid kid. 

Tubbo's features were laced with fear and urgency. Ranboo tailing behind him with a similar expression and their child — Michael, was it? —   
confused. Tubbo carefully placed his hand on Tommy's shoulder.

_"Act the part..._ Kodumu lowly grumbled.

Tommy internally sighed, faking an exaggerated flinch at the physical contact, albeit delayed. Tubbo quickly apologised, however, something was bothering him and his husband. 

"W-What's wrong?" Tommy stuttered, having to play his character well.

"T-Tommy! The- Uh... The Egg is coming- It's growing in Snowchester and infesting even more places! We- We have to go!" Tubbo frantically spoke, hand gestures here and there. 

Tommy immediately tried to get up, scrambling about as he shivered from the cold wind that brushed against them. Once he finally stood up, he looked over to the setting sun, staring at it with hazy gray eyes. Ranboo slowly walking up behind them with Michael, snorts and squeals coming from the latter breaking the mood slightly.

Tommy looked down at the ground below them, another gust of wind blowing against the hillside they stood on. Red vines slithered around, crawling up anything that stood in its way. Tommy felt indifferent to it, feeling a familiar pulse of protection and warmth coming from it. Kodumu growled softly.

"Let's go," Tommy said before turning around and running to the docks at the large crater that New L'Manburg once stood on. There, some were already preparing boats to get on and take off. 

"Tubbo! Ranboo! Uh, Tommy!" Quackity shouted for them, waving his bloody hand. Bloody? Said people ran up to him, Michael tagging along, confused.

Before everything had gone down, from the times of original L'Manburg -the drug business - they had decided that one place would never be destroyed and would be a place where they would flee from total disaster. The docks would be their haven of peace and go-to area to escape from everything. No one had ever resorted to that plan yet, but they had no choice.

\--

_"What's this for, Wilbur?" Tommy asked his elder brother, staring at the unfinished build Wilbur was building by the seaside. The elder of the two whipped his head around and smiled upon seeing his younger brother._

_"Tommy!" Wilbur greeted before running up to him and hugging him tightly. Tommy chuckled at his elder brother's antics and hugged back. Kodumu hummed softly in his mind at the loving human contact. Despite Wilbur's act of love, Tommy's heart still rung with a hollow hum, empty feeling._

_Wilbur pulled away, a grin played on his features as he lifted his arms up to emphasise the showcase of his in-progress build. ___

__

___"A dock!" He exclaimed giddily, it was its first reveal after all. ____ _

____ _ _

_____"For?" Tommy asked._ _ _ _ _

____ _ _

_____"Safety," Wilbur paused dramatically. Tommy internally sighed at this, impatiently anticipating the rest of his sentence. Kodumu chuckled sightly at this._ _ _ _ _

____ _ _

_____"Whenever we need to flee from this place, our last resort will be this dock," Tommy's eyes widened._ _ _ _ _

____ _ _

_____"...Flee?" Tommy whispered. That would spoil Kodumu's plans, wouldn't it? Right at that moment, Tommy promised himself and Kodumu that he wouldn't use this method of escape nor would he try to escape. After all, what is a winner if they flee before the battle had even ended?_ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

______"Yeah! Obviously, I doubt we'll ever need it but just in case," Wilbur punctuated with a smile, ruffling Tommy's golden yellow locks affectionately._ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____\--_ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____Everyone got on their boats; Tubbo, Ranboo, and Michael on one boat, Quackity on another, Tommy hesitant to get on._ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____"C'mon Tommy! We need to leave as soon as possible!" Quackity shouted, shifting so as to make space for Tommy to get in. Tommy hesitated, he shouldn't have gotten attached to pawns. Go with his, unfortunately, friends or stick around for his and his protector's sake?_ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____"No one is going anywhere," Kodumu snarled loudly, voice echoing in Tommy's head giving the latter a splitting headache. Tommy gripped his head with one hand and winced, right eye taking a red hue._ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____"Stop right there," Antfrost's voice reverberated through the surrounding area. There on a tall platform stood three menacing figures, Awesamdude, Antfrost, and Badboyhalo._ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____Ant held out his enchanted netherite axe intimidatingly, Sam had his enchanted diamond sword out and leaned against it for support to add to the intimidation factor. Bad's red eyes gleamed with excitement as they looked down on them. Tubbo shook with fear as Ranboo tried to calm him down, Michael worried for his papa and squealed._ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____"Where are ya'll going?" Bad gleefully asked, rubbing his right hand on his cheek, his left hand carrying an enchanted trident._ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____"None of you are going anywhere-" Sam was cut off by Bad._ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____"Ah, our King!" Bad exclaimed joyfully, staring at Tommy. Confused gasps sounded from the others._ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____"Now that you said that, he indeed is our Lord..." Ant stated thoughtfully._ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____Kodumu laughed loudly, piercing through Tommy's mind and worsening his headache. Tommy couldn't bear the pressure and crumbled, falling to the ground as he screamed. He gripped the sides of his head tightly, eyes turning into a stronger hue of red._ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____"Stop it, stop it- Stop it..." Tommy chanted as if it would lessen the pain. Kodumu took pity on the one he swore he would protect and met with Tommy's subconscious mind._ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____\--_ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

______**"Now it is time for you to sleep, young devling,"** _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____"N-Not yet, I'm still strong!-"_ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

______**"One is a very, very old demon... One is the King of Demons and hath sworn to protect thou. One has been in several vessels, none like thou. One has been given love through pain..."** _ _ _ _ _ _

_____\--_ _ _ _ _

______"KODUMU! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"_ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____**_"Of course it is One's fault..."_ ** _ _ _ _ _

_____//_ _ _ _ _

______"Kodumu..."_ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

______**"WHY DOES THOU TREAT ONE LIKE THIS?!"** _ _ _ _ _ _

_____//_ _ _ _ _

______"Why do you always speak like that, Kodumu?"_ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____**_"One does not know..."_ ** _ _ _ _ _

_____//_ _ _ _ _

______"SAY IT- SAY IT KODUMU! I DARE YOU, HAH... YOU WON'T-"_ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____**_"TEAR ME APART!"_ ** _ _ _ _ _

_____\--_ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____"T-Thank you, Kodu..." Tommy choked on a sob, breaking down and gripped onto Kodumu's black sweater._ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____"The world for you, young devling..."_ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____Kodumu's current form donned a black sweater, one that humans wear, with black pants. A black and white checkered scarf covered their mouth and neck, pointy black horns protruded out of their head. Grey, long hair tied in a low ponytail with a long right bang and short left bang. A pair of huge coal-black wings spread out of their back, black and grey particles coming out from them. A similarly long black tail extended out, an upside-down dark grey heart at the end._ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____A never-ending black liquid seeped out from Kodumu's right, all-black eye, spilling onto Tommy's mop of golden yellow hair. They gently caressed Tommy's head, rubbing it affectionately. They heard soft snores come from the other and smiled at this. They put Tommy down gently onto the floor against the mind's wall._ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____"Sleep, young devling..." They whispered softly before they felt their body being pulled towards somewhere. Once Tommy's subconscious was not there, nothing is keeping Tommy from being conscious, making Tommy's body shut down and go into a deep slumber. To prevent this, Kodumu fronted._ _ _ _ _

_____\--_ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____"-ommy! Tommy!" Kodumu heard their host's best friend shout for his name._ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____Kodumu looked around to take in the area, not having seen the real world in a long time. They then looked up to see their loyal subordinates. Said subjects bowed low in utter respect._ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____"Lord, praise the Egg! For here stood before us is our God!" Bad proclaimed, bowing lower._ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____Kodumu turned around to face the other three mortals and one hybrid child. On their features, a menacing grin plastered itself on them, their ruby red eyes pierced any soul that it met with. A blush, too, joined in from the praises they were receiving from their obedient and loyal servants._ _ _ _ _

______"Rejoice, indeed."_ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____\--_ _ _ _ _

_____.. .----. -- / -. --- - / -.-- --- ..- .-. / ..-. .-. .. . -. -.._ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -.-- --- ..- / -... .-. --- ..- --. .... - / - .... .. ... / ..- .--. --- -. / -.-- --- ..- .-. ... . .-.. ..-.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happened to the syndicate? 
> 
> techno? phil? ranboo?
> 
> sorry for the long wait, school and family happened qwq

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so, so sorry for the long wait >< school was a hassle and my family was uh, yeah HAHA sorry if the chapter is quite bland q-q
> 
> hope you enjoy the next chapter! (ps: this is a filler chapter! but is still important to the plot ^^ this centres around Techno and Phil, some Ranboo too ^o^) 
> 
> if anyone is wondering what the morse codes are for, they are basically sneak peak dialogue sentences or normal text sentences that I will be using in a future chapter or the next chapter! it is a good way to let readers know what they should be expecting for future chapters or the next one ^^

"Back so soon, 'boo?" Techno asked without looking at the other hybrid and continued sharpening his glowing, enchanted netherite sword.

Ranboo tiredly hummed in response, swaying slightly from his exhausting trip to Ender knows where. "Mm, yeah..." 

If Techno noticed how awfully exhausted he was then, he didn't comment on it. Ranboo thanked Ender for that. Nobody should know- Nobody could know what he did on his trips. Where he went, what he did, etc. 

The house was quiet, as always. The Syndicate had been disbanded for a long time, then. Ever since _that_ happened.

—

_"Phil?" Techno asked, mouth agape._

_"T-Techno- Plea- You got- he-p m- e!"_

_"You're cutting out! Where are you?" Techno hastily questioned, concerned for his father. Faint cackling and conversations could be heard in the background. Techno's eyes furrowed deeper, beads of perspiration dropped down onto his communicator. His communicator almost slipping out of his sweaty palms several times by then._

_After that, static filled the once quiet house._

_"Phil? Phil?!" Techno called out, desperate to hear his father's voice again. Techno shouted frustratedly and threw his communicator at the wall, shattering it._

//

_A few days had passed and Techno was frantic. Ranboo hadn't come home in those days and he was also very worried for his father.  
What were those sounds? Where was he? Who was he with? What happened to him? Many questions filled Techno's mind, but none unanswered. He groaned in frustration, ruffling his long silky, pink hair with both hands._

//

_Almost two weeks had gone by and by then, Ranboo had already arrived at home. However, Phil had not. Ranboo's clothing was ragged, bloody, ripped, and torn. Colour was drained from his face, he was visibly fatigued and could barely move a muscle. Why he ended up like this, Techno doesn't know. Even if he wanted to know, he decided not to ask and left Ranboo alone._

//

_"Oh, Technoblade!" Techno's ears perked up, his eyes shot up to see Bad's white, hollow orbs. A wicked grin present on the latter's face._

_"Wakey, wakey, Mr. Blade!~" Bad said in a sing-song tune._

_Tears pooled at the corner of his eyes, no one had ever brought him — The Blade — to tears, to shambles before. He tilted his head to the right slightly to look over his shoulder. He met with his father's piercing, blood-red gaze. An enchanted netherite sword, belonging to none other than his very own father, was pressing against his neck. If it was pressed even further, blood would be drawn._

_"Techno," Phil started in a monotonous tone. Techno shivered at that._

_"It's better for you to come with us willingly than by force," Techno heard a real threat behind that, never once did he hear that directed to him before by his father. Was he even his father any more?_

_"You brought this upon yourself, Techno~"_

_He had no choice, did he?_

—

"Techno?" Ranboo waved his hand in front of Techno's face, worried for the latter.

Techno was taken out of his thoughts with a startle. He grimaced, remembering how he had gotten infected in the first place. How he had to kill Niki because that was one of his jobs—

"Bad's calling you..." Heterochromatic orbs stared warily into blank, white ones. Techno sighed in response, thankful that Ranboo had grounded him in time.

Techno was an anomaly. A very weird one at that. He was a self-aware infected, and yet he barely cared about the Egg. He would protect it since it is his duty. But, he wouldn't risk everything for it. He didn't love the Egg, he didn't treat it like a God. He didn't worship it, but he did somewhat care for it to an extent. He would protect it, fight for it, kill for it, lie for it, do most things for it. Not everything, though. 

It's a surprise that Techno didn't become an Infecto. The entire Eggpire was expecting him to. 

Those infected by the Egg are split into two categories: Infecti and Infecto. The Infecti are people like Bad, Antfrost, Sam, or Techno — just to name a few. They are conscious servants, and roughly the same duties. They may be assigned different roles by the Egg itself or the Leader — Badboyhalo. Take Ant for example, he is an assigned bodyguard for Bad and the Eggpire's Secretary. His main duty is to, obviously, protect the Egg with his life. Which is the same duty for every infected person.

Now, Infectos are unconscious beings. They are wrapped up in red cacoons and are hung from the ceiling in the Egg's lair. They sleep eternally and never wake up. They are technically back-up infected people and would be awoken whenever the Egg requires their services.

Now, Techno had the same basic duty like every other Infecti, but, he doesn't really protect the Egg with his life. He doesn't fit in like other Infecti. So, he was mostly left alone; only called directly by Bad or the Egg. They let him live his life peacefully and normally, away from where the other infected people stayed at.

Techno got up to put his sharpening stone on the counter and sheathed his sword. "Bye, 'Boo..." He bid Ranboo goodbye softly and closed the door behind him, not waiting for Ranboo's response.

That may have been rude to other people's eyes, but Ranboo understood Techno's actions. He knew why Techno did the things he did and the hidden motives he had. He knew about the persistent voices in his head, sharing the same thing after all. Techno was tired and wanted to stay at home in peace, not wanting to attend to the Egg's or Bad's errands or jobs for him.

Ranboo heaved a soft sigh and closed his eyes before opening them again. He walked up the stairs to his room. However, on the way, he noticed something glinting that caught his eye. He stopped walking and curiously walked towards the unknown, shiny object. Before reaching towards it, he noticed he was entering Techno's room. But curiosity killed the cat, after all. He stepped forward cautiously and reached his hand out carefully to touch the object. 

He was met with several large chunks and pieces of a broken communicator, wires sticking out and glass shards littered the small corner. Ranboo gasped at the assault of a flashback.

—

_"HE'S FUCKING GONE, RANBOO," Techno shouted at him, tears streaking down his cheeks. Ranboo gaped at his mentor, his adopted brother in utter shock. Techno never swore._

_Techno whined and sobbed, falling to the floor and curling into himself._

_"My only hope..." He cried out, sobbing profusely._

_"Gone," It came out barely as a whisper._

—

A single tear slipped down Ranboo's cheek at the flashback, something heavy tugged at his weak, fragile heart. He held the shattered pieces in his cupped hands in reminiscence.

He had to get some rest for what the next day would bring him. He carefully placed the pieces back into the small corner of Techno's room and left for his.

—

"My Lord," He dutifully saluted and stood in obedience for his Creator. 

**_"Remember that we can't have him killed..."_ **

"Of course, he's of utmost importance for your future plans,"

**_"Continue your daily reports, Ranboo,"_ **

"Of course, my Lord."

—

\-- -.-- / -.-. .-. . .- - --- .-. --..-- / -- -.-- / --. --- -..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -.-- --- ..- / -. . ...- . .-. / .... .- -.. / .- / -.-. .... --- .. -.-. .


End file.
